


Much too hot

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: A heatwave threats to ruin the boy's weekend





	Much too hot

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: weather

„Hey ho. My parents have just left to spend the weekend at my aunt's farm. So, what are we going to do with this unexpected freedom?“

„It's so freakily hot today. And it's supposed to get even hotter in the afternoon.“

„We could go to the lake.“

„Naw. That would mean to spend about half an hour in the blazing heat of the GTO only to find out that just everyone in Herrington had the same idea.“

„Wanna go upstairs and take a shower? I could join you."

„This won't help for long. I've already showered twice today.“

„Get it. And will you continue to complain about the weather for the rest of the weekend? Then maybe I should better go home and work on the last photos for the school's magazine. That will be much more fun.“

„Casey, I'm sorry. I don't mean to ruin the day. It's just that I can't stand this heat; I'm so much more a winter guy.“

„Really? So, this is your way to tell me that I will have to move to Alaska after graduation if I want to stay together with you?“

„Would you?“

„You know, I would move to the moon if necessary, you shitass.

So, will you finally stop talking and kiss me? But maybe... it is too hot for that?“

„Shut up, geek-boy.“

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for: genprompt_bingo, round 12 (Dreamwidth)


End file.
